Firsts
by IceyRage123
Summary: Your basic growing-up story, Aerialbot style. The genre and rating will change accordingly in each one-shot. Set in Shades of Gray 'verse, for any of my previous readers. DISCONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS.


**People are probably getting sick of these guys, but frankly I'm not going to stop writing about my OCs until a) I lose interest or b) My laptop explodes...though knowing my family that's a very real possibility...I swear we're related to Wheeljack somehow...**

**I don't own the Aerialbots...if I did then Silverbolt wouldn't have been such a pushover in G1...**

**Ch. 1 First Words**

"Hey Sky, looks like you got a shadow." Air Raid snickered into his energon cube. Skydive ignored his brother, turning to the small black and gold-trimmed seekerling peeking in the doorway. He motioned for the little one to come in, which he did. The Superion combiner team watched Freefall toddle his way to Skydive, four members trying to hide their smirks, the fifth threatening them with death over the bond.

"Hi, Freefall. How are you?" The black and red mech said as he lifted the tiny flier onto his knee. The sparkling chirped back, winglets fluttering happily.

The mechling had just turned 35 vorns old, but for some reason hadn't even attempted to speak, causing some concern among his caretakers. However, scans showed no damage to the developmental part of his CPU or vocal processors, so no one knew what was wrong, or even if there _was_ anything wrong. Several, including Silverbolt, had theories as to why Freefall wouldn't talk.

Some suggested a hidden glitch, while others thought he was just too dumb to learn, regardless of the scans that said otherwise. Most mecha knew the ones who thought these things were prejudiced against fliers, especially Seekers. Therefore, nobody with a working processor, or who actually knew and spent time with Freefall, believed their slag. Generally, most of his caretakers accepted Silverbolt's theory, which made sense in a way.

Silverbolt suggested Freefall prefered to listen to others' voices and speech patterns, so he could pick which one he like best and learn to speak like that bot. That's how he claimed the seekerling's Sire learned, and since no one below the rank of Commander (which was most of the military) knew who the kid's Sire was, no one could really argue. Who in their right mind _would_ want to argue with a thirty foot tall Seeker, anyway?

"When do you think he's gonna answer back?" Fireflight asked, moving in and tickling the little one under his chin. Freefall giggled, squirming like he was trying to get away from the daydream-prone mech.

"Whenever he wants to," Silverbolt said.

"I'm hoping it's soon. Mecha are starting to act like the kid's a glitch or somethin'," Slingshot grumbled. Yes, believe it or not, underneath all that arrogance is a mech with a Spark. "I mean, that kid's givin' all us fliers a bad name." ...Or not.

"You're being dramatic. Again," Skydive deadpanned. The mech was now standing and tossing Freefall up in the air and catching him again. Slingshot flared out his wings and turned his nose up just like a pompous Towers brat.

"_I_ am _never _dramatic," he sneered in a way that would make any noble proud. The others rolled their optics, silently agreeing not to argue with their most stubborn brother. The room grew quiet, minus the squeals of delight from Freefall, then...

"Higher, Sky!" Abrubtly, all five froze, then turned to stare in shock at the sparkling in Skydive's hands. Freefall stared back, wondering why he wasn't "flying" anymore.

"Di-Did he just...?" Air Raid stuttered.

"Yeah. He did." Silverbolt edged closer. "Freefall?" He received a chirp in response. "What did you say?" The sparkling frowned, unsure of what he meant, then brightened when he realized what the older mech wanted.

"Higher Sky!" Silverbolt nodded slowly to himself when he noticed the accent. It sounded like Skydive's, which hurt for some reason.

"You know Skydive's name?" A nod. "Do you know my name?" Another. "Can you say it?"

"Bolt," Came the response.

"What's mine?" Fireflight asked, bounding over, a grin threatening to split his face in half.

"Flight." The mechling enjoyed the "Awww!" and cuddles from "Flight" that followed. Who knew he'd get so much attention just for saying a few syllables! Maybe he should do it more often

"What about mine kiddo?" Air Raid leaned on Skydive's shoulder. He beamed at him.

"Raid!" Slingshot stepped up.

"Hope you remembered mine, shorty." His tone was arrogant.

"Dra-ma-tic," Freefall said carefully, not knowing why everyone but Slingshot, no, DRAMATIC, was doubled over laughing.

"Oh Primus! I love this kid," Air Raid said, straightening.

"Don't get too attached, Raid. Remember, he's not ours." Air Raid snorted.

"This coming from the guy who constantly takes holos of the kid when he does something "cute"." Silverbolt stuttered an answer that went completely unnoticed as Freefall began chattering away at them.

To this day no one can really explain why the sparkling chose that moment to talk in the presence of those particular mechs. Maybe he felt comfortable with them because they were the only fliers at the compound? Who knows? But all the Aerialbots teased him and Slingshot mercilessly for the "Dramatic" incident until they were ultimately separated by the cruel war raging outside.

A/N **This is my crappy attempt at humor. Let me know if I should keep this up or stick to what I've been doing. So, yeah. Review please?**


End file.
